


Poems

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: Original Work, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Past Abuse, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: Hey all! So these are some poems that I've written over the years relating to different fandoms and personal work. All poems are stand-alone and don't go together in any way whatsoever. Hope y'all enjoy!Trigger warnings for: rape (mentions), assault (mentions), suicidal thoughts and mentions.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 8





	1. Your Heart

There was a time

When I could smile

And let it go a mile

But now I'm sad

And never glad

That I'm not even worth

A while.

I've had my time

I've said my lines

That it will hurt to know

Even in stars

There, they are

Saying I have to go.

The world will always be the same whether I leave or not

But know that the best part is that I'm always close to your heart.

-Leafpool to Crowfeather <3


	2. Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired by an online friend I've had since I was 12. I wrote this at 14. If ANYONE steals this poem, you WILL be reported. Do NOT steal any of my work, that includes fanfictions as well.

She shines bright as

Her light glows against the night

Beautiful, wonderful, special

**Silver Moon**

She's one of a kind

A small piece of existence

From nature Herself

**Silver Moon**

Beauty in its everlasting glow

Is unbearable.

Loved by few, She struggles against life

**Silver Moon**

She feels as if hope can be lost

Perhaps She is right

But friendship lasts forever

**Silver Moon**

She is jealous of Her sister

The Sun is bright, comforting and warming

The people awake and alive for that day

**Silver Moon**

But when She comes out of Her

Resting place to welcome Her people,

She is abused as She sees no one there

**Silver Moon**

She weeps as She travels the sky

Wanting one person to care

Little does She know that She is loved

**Silver Moon**

Shadows hide in jealousy from Her glory

But, oh, little do they know

The beauty contained in Her

**Silver Moon**

She prepares to visit the other side

Of Her beloved world

When She notices one lonely person

**Silver Moon**

The human looked up, smiling at Her

Her, She thought, Her

Can the Shadow conquer the Phoenix?

**Silver Moon**

She cries tears of joy as She sees

The human, looking upon Her, happy

That She is there for another night

**Silver Moon**

For all She cared, the world could hate Her

But this person, this one single human

Loves Her more than Her own sister could

**Silver Moon**

She smiles as She floats quickly

Across the blood-stained sky

Awaiting Her sister to rise

**Silver Moon**

She travels to the next part of Her world

Never forgetting that beautiful smile

From someone who loves Her so

**Silver Moon**


	3. Dark Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about Raven from the 2003 Teen Titans

I am a bird  
Emotions controlled  
Friends by my side  
Demon dad died  
Mother, kind and caring  
Always, always daring  
Named after a dark bird  
I am dangerous is all you've heard.

-Poem about Raven-


	4. All Men (Just Because)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a much more serious poem than my others. It's about how men treat women and people, in general, all over the world.  
Yes, it can be political. No, I will not tolerate bullying in the comments. Any comment that involves disrespecting women or bullying me or others will be deleted.

Just because I’m a feminist doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I want equal rights for everyone doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I believe sexism exists doesn’t mean I hate all men.

Just because I believe rape victims doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I feel uncomfortable around older men doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I don’t want to be catcalled doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I don’t want to be assaulted doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I don’t want to be raped doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I feel more comfortable with female friends doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I’m comfortable with myself doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I call out men on inappropriate things doesn’t mean I hate all men.

Just because I wouldn’t date a man doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I want to be respected doesn’t mean I hate all men.

Just because I want to be treated like a human being doesn’t mean I hate all men

Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I hate all men.

_Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me less valued than a man._


	5. The Pain You Caused (It Won't Go Away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So, I got back on my original meds (long story). To keep it short, I thought I was ready to be taken off of my meds, so the doctors gave me a lower dose to ween off of. It didn't work, and I had panic attacks daily over things I normally wouldn't stress over. Anyway I'm back on my original ones and, though it's taken a week to adjust back, I'm feeling much better.  
This poem was supposed to start off as a "lovey dovey" poem for my partner, Link, but as I was super down that night, I wrote a sad poem about my sister instead.  
No, I'm not dating Link from Hyrule. No, that's not their real name. Yes, I will refer to them as Link for as long as they're comfortable with it.  
Anyway, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's the poem.

All that I wanted   
Was to be wanted  
And I finally got my way

Though all I wanted   
Was to be wanted  
I always loved you dear

And although it hurt me  
These feelings, they broke me  
But it doesn't matter now

Cause now I'm all better  
Not under the weather  
And I'll never forget how

You were always there  
Perfectly unaware  
Of how I loved you so

But right now I'm broken  
My heart, it got stolen  
And now I feel so low

The way you made me feel  
The hate I kept so near  
It tore me apart

And of course you broke me   
Those feelings they haunt me  
What did I ever do to you?

You were always there  
Perfectly unaware  
Of how you always hurt me

And yet I was still there  
Perfectly unaware  
Of why it hurt so badly

Through all of your big lies  
The nights that I would cry  
At least now I know the truth

And even through the pain  
The slicing through my veins  
I know exactly what to do

Yes, I am still in pain  
You continue to hurt me  
But for now I'll stay silent

Cause right now I'm broken  
My memories are choking  
I don't know how to carry on

Through all of the sobbing  
And all of the begging  
How could I be the only one

Who was the bad guy  
Who could have almost died  
Due to you being so bad

And yes I'm still angry  
That you weren't beside me  
When I was at my worst

You always said we  
Were sisters, you told me  
So why'd it feel like hate

Goin through my heart  
How come we are still apart?  
I just want to fix it all

Why can't we just go back?  
Like we're a wolf pack  
And actually stay together more?

Why did I hate you?  
There's nothing I can do  
To fix what I have broke

I know it's all my fault  
These words, they are assault   
On what was once my dying mind

I know that I'm ugly  
I know I'm not funny  
I know that I'm not the sister you want

I know I have failed you  
It's the one thing I can do  
Without fully screwing it up

I'm sorry for everything  
But why was I nothing  
While you got praised with so much luck?

How come I always cried?  
How come I never died?  
Isn't that what's always been on your mind?

Well, I came close to it once  
But I had someone by my side  
Who loves me more than you ever could

How come you abandoned me?  
Shouldn't you be sorry?  
Why am I portrayed as the wrong one here?

I know that I've done wrong  
I know I'm not that strong  
And just couldn't hold back the sobs

At night when I'm alone  
Wondering if I'm disowned  
By the one I truly tried to love

I feel the tears coming  
I'm no longer seeing  
My happiness at all

But through this I love you  
Yes, I still love you  
I'll never understand why you don't

I know that I've done wrong  
I know I'm not that strong  
And I just couldn't hold back the sobs

Sometimes I wonder if I was gone  
Would you be truly happy?  
Could you have existed in a world without me?

Yes, I know I'm not perfect  
Yes, I have gotten everything  
That I ever need to be happy

But I still want you  
I want you to love me  
Because I have changed and I have tried

I want a new fresh start  
Start it over again  
Please, why can't we just be friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the words have a deep meaning to them. Please don't ask for details, just know my sister and I (I'm 18, she's 11) did not get along a lot, and often got into heated arguments and fights. I was trapped in depression and bitterness, so I couldn't see why I was in the wrong sometimes. Now, I'm willing to start fresh for her and be the sister she always wanted.  
I hope I can be.


	6. Love Is Hard (But Acceptance Is Harder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of those ones where I was awake at 4AM and decided to write. Also one of those where it was supposed to be a song, fell asleep before I made anymore lyrics.

I’d do anything for you

Yes, I’d do anything for love

I’d do anything to keep you

But I’m never good enough

I don’t know what you see in me 

I don’t know why you care

But everyday that passes by

I have to stop and stare

You are beautiful

And I can’t help but fall in love

You are beautiful

I wish I could love you enough 

I don’t think you really fell for me

But I have fallen for you


End file.
